


Senpai and Kouhai

by Maiika, TenzosNewLeaf



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenzosNewLeaf/pseuds/TenzosNewLeaf
Summary: Ongoing collection of illustrations featuring Kakashi and Yamato Tenzo. Kakayama, Kakatenz, Yamkashi, Tenkaka, Kkyam, kkten, kktn, tnkk, honestly all good names for my favorite ANBU guys.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Holding Onto You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started when they were young. It lasted as long as they were alive. 
> 
> They fought every day for just one more together.


	2. You Reach For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi Hatake and Tenzo have known each other for ages, but casual intimacy is hard to come by.


	3. Return To Sender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go away and we come back. Again and again, as many times as it takes to ensure prosperity. But what of our own peace? It is found only in these arms upon our safe return.


	4. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first kiss happens over and over, again and again - each time as significant as the one before.


	5. What I Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Yamato occasionally drinks a bit too much and spills his heart to Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi occasionally gives Tenzo too much to drink just so he can bask in the praise 😜


	6. Choose Your Missions With Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that ridiculous stint stalking the snake guy, Captain Yamato gets assigned a better mission as Kakashi’s personal secret service. Emphasis on service (not so secret).


	7. Campfire and Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Yamato and Kakashi Hatake have been building campfires and sharing a bedroll under the stars for decades. Still, the familiar can be magical with the right atmosphere.


	8. Mornings After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Yamato stopped creating elaborate wooden houses with multiple rooms when he caught onto the benefits of a tiny tent and single sleeping bag.


End file.
